Bedtime Stories The Massage
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Jack comes home to a nice surprise from Gillian.


Gillian MacKenzie was laying on the left side of a king size bed. She was dozing lightly, waiting for someone to get home. Jack O'Neill had been gone for a straight week; he and the rest of SG-1 had been sent out on a special training assignment. It was a refresher course in basic combat training and the introduction of a new weapon that was being considered for use on their gate missions. It was now almost midnight and the young woman had fallen asleep waiting for her colonel to come home. 

The front door opened and closed quietly, Jack O'Neill sighed as he set down his field gear. He took off his black vest and dark green jacket, draping them on a nearby chair. All he wanted to do was curl up with his woman and sleep for a week or two. He walked up the stairs slowly, his whole body aching from tiredness and sleeping on the ground. He reached the top, opening his bedroom door. He saw his red haired woman lying on the bed. She was turned on her side facing the door; dressed in a short pink nightgown. Jack sighed as he looked her over; she was the most beautiful sight he had seen in seven long days. He sat on the edge of the bed carefully and reached out, his hand gently touching her face. "Gill?"

Gillian opened her eyes, she saw her colonel and the sight of him made her sleepy face brighten. "Jack…." She sat up fast, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him. She sighed loudly, after a whole week of being without him, he never felt so good. 

Jack closed his eyes, resting his head against her shoulder. "Does this mean you missed me?"

Gillian pulled back from him and kissed him hard, her mouth crushing against his. She broke the kiss, looking at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Jack sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah it does, can I have some more?"

Gillian smiled as she scooted closer to him, sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips gently. "Is there anything I can do for you Colonel?"

Jack sighed heavily, returning her tiny kisses. "Actually there is."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"How about a nice massage?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Sleeping on the ground for a week straight instead of my nice soft bed with my nice soft woman has made me feel like C3PO."

Gillian laughed, giving his lips one last kiss as she climbed off his lap and went into the bathroom. She came back out with a bottle of baby oil and some large dark blue bath towels.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what is it that you have in mind Gill?"

The young woman grinned as she carefully peeled the comforter and the sheet off of the bed. She folded them up and set them on top of Jack's dresser. The large bath towels were spread out all over the top of the mattress, covering every inch of it completely. She curled her finger at the colonel as she got down from the bed.

Jack walked up to her, looking down at the young woman. "So what's on the agenda tonight Lieutenant?"

Gillian touched the top of his shoulders and ran her hand down his chest, stopping at the waist of his olive drab pants. She pulled his black t-shirt out, lifting it up and over his head. "Just a little wet, slippery fun Colonel." She leaned down and kissed his chest gently as her fingers carefully unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. 

The colonel was watching her, closing his eyes briefly as she pulled down his military issue boxer shorts along with them. Gillian sat him down on the edge of the bed and untied his boots, slipping them off his feet along with his pants and shorts.  She grinned wickedly as she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Roll over Jack."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Do I _look like a cocker spaniel to you?"_

Gillian smiled as she climbed onto the bed, she gave him a kiss. "Please."

The older man sighed, shaking his head. Gillian was giving him the big sorrowful, hard to resist eyes of a puppy. "You know it's not fair when you do that."

"It's the only weapon that works on an Air Force colonel."

Jack gave her a suspicious look as he turned over and stretched out, folding his arms and resting his chin on top of them. "Okay, do what you will, just be gentle." 

"Gentle?"

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. "I tend to _bruise very easily." He fluttered his long eyelashes at her._

Gillian snickered as she slapped his bare behind. "Oh you're hilarious Jack." She picked up the bottle of baby oil and put a dime size dollop in her hands, rubbing them together. She was looking the older man's body over, sighing as she did so. "You know Jack; you have a wonderfully built body, from a medical perspective."

Jack had his eyes closed, he was trying to relax. "I do huh? From who's medical perspective? Dr. Frankenstein's?"

"Smart ass!" Gillian gave his behind another slap. 

"It won't be for long if you keep hitting it."

She climbed up on top of him, sitting down on his butt. "So what should I start with?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay."

Gillian leaned over and touched Jack's shoulders; she began to rub them gently. They were hard, the muscles full of tension.

Jack sighed loudly. "Ohhh that feels fantastic Gill."

"Thanks, comes from years of medical training." She moved to the back of his neck, making the colonel groan.

"You do realize this is turning me on big time?"

Gillian laughed, leaning over to kiss his back. "Is it?"

"Yeah, call me crazy but I always get turned on when a beautiful woman puts her hands all over my body."

She sighed, moving her hands to his shoulder blades. "Believe me Honey its doing wonders for my libido too. I love to touch you and you've got the kind of body that was made for touching and all kinds of other wonderfully wicked things."

Jack lifted his head, shaking it. "No Honey, _you've got the kind of body made for wicked things and if this massage keeps up the way it is I'm going to show you."_

Gill moved to the center of his back, her fingers pressing into the muscles along his spinal cord. "How we doing Jack?"

The colonel's arms were straight out in front of him, his face pressing straight down into the mattress. "I'm about ready to tell you any military secret you want to know." His voice slightly muffled by the bed.

Gillian made her hands into fists, gently grinding them into the center of his back. "And here I thought I was doing good."

Jack lifted his head. "You are, believe me you are." He was breathing hard, a slight groan coming out of his mouth as he put his head back down.  The colonel couldn't believe he was getting turned on by a simple massage. 

Gillian smiled wickedly as she turned and picked up the bottle of baby oil, she put a bigger dollop in her hands and rubbed them together. The feel of her man's slick skin and strong muscles under her hands was amazing; the overhead light was making his back shine. She traced her hands over it gently; she too was beginning to grow a little warm. 

The colonel was beyond warm, his face flushing as Gillian's skilled hands found his lower back. She was rubbing it hard, that was the one part that sleeping on the ground had really bothered. He couldn't take much more; his masseuse was driving him insane.

Gillian touched the end of her nightgown, lifting it over her head. She dropped it on the floor. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want…"

The colonel was breathing hard, nodding his head. "Yeah, I think its time to massage something _else."_

"Well come on over then."

Jack didn't need any further invitation; he quickly turned over, knocking Gillian flat onto her back. He covered her body with his, groaning loudly as he slipped into her depths. His freshly massaged and oiled down back feeling so much better as he flexed it.

Gillian closed her eyes. "I guess this means… I'm not going to get_ my massage, huh?"_

The colonel opened his eyes, looking down at her. "You want one?"

"I did." 

Jack smiled, his movements stopping. "All right, fair is fair after all." He pulled out of her, the young woman groaning with disappointment.

"No don't stop! You haven't been home all week! I want you _more than a massage!"_

"And you'll get me, roll over."

Gillian sighed, rolling onto her stomach. "You don't have to do this you know, given a choice between sex and a massage, guess which one I'd pick?"

Jack spread her legs apart stretching out on top of her, kissing the smooth skin of her back gently. "I know you'd choose the sex Gill, and believe me you're going to get it." He reached back and picked up the baby oil, kissing her shoulders gently before sitting back on his haunches. His hands wrapped around Gillian's ankles, pulling her backwards, uniting their bodies. 

Gillian gasped partly in surprise, partly in pleasure. She closed her eyes briefly, dropping her head down to rest on top of her folded arms. "Oh my God…" 

Jack grinned; he loved to hear her moan like that, it gave him a rush of power. He was barely moving against her, wanting it to last between them for a while. He opened the baby oil and poured a little of it in the center of her back. The colonel leaned over, sinking deeper into Gillian as his hands began to spread the baby oil all over her back.

Gillian hissed through her teeth, her whole body melting under the touch of her lover. The double sensation of Jack's lovemaking and the amazingly gentleness of his massage were quickly taking over everything. "Jack?"

The colonel was trying to concentrate on the massage not the slowly building pleasure each nudge of his hips was creating in the pit of his belly. It wasn't very easy to ignore and he knew in a few minutes it would be impossible. "Yeah?"

"I think I've found what Heaven is like."

"You and me both." He covered her whole back, and was now rubbing the tension out of her shoulders.

Gillian groaned her forehead pressing into the mattress. "Jack, I thought it was against that Geneva Convention thingy to torture someone?"

The colonel laughed as he pressed his thumbs into the back of her neck. "Only if you're a prisoner."

"I am a prisoner,_ you're prisoner." She hissed through her teeth. "Oh God Jack, you're killing me."_

Jack tilted his head back, the sensations in his lower body building. He couldn't ignore it anymore, it felt too good. The massage was about to come to an end. The colonel stretched out over his lover, his hands on top of her shoulders as he finally gave in and thrust harder into her. The slickness of her back sliding against his chest was erotic, only adding to it.

Gillian was breathing hard, reaching back to touch Jack's head. She was beyond words now, nothing but deep moans and loud gasps coming out of her mouth.

Jack too was lost, his oily hands sliding down her arms as he increased his tempo, his fingers sinking into her skin. He was determined to pound the young woman beneath him straight into the mattress.

Gillian put both of her hands behind her, grabbing Jack's strong neck. Her orgasm burst inside, rising out of the pit of her stomach in a series of loud cries mixed in with the slow breathy bellow of her lover's name.

That was all the encouragement Jack needed, the sound of his name and the gripping of Gillian's body around his shaft, sent him head first into his orgasm. He was breathing hard in her ear as he trembled, every thrust a lightning bolt of electric pleasure that raced down his spine. He arched his back, slamming hard into Gillian as the pleasure finally subsided.

Jack collapsed against her, resting his head on the back of her neck. He was breathing hard, his whole body one giant throb. "Jesus Christ Gill…"

Gillian smiled, feeling his body shake against her. "I know, amazing wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was." He was finally able to move, he slid off her back, flopping down beside her. 

Gillian sighed, moving close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Now that we're both an oily mess."

Jack looked down at his bright shining chest. "Yeah we are, but that's okay, we can wash each other off in the shower."

The young woman shook her head. "You just don't get _enough do you?" She touched his face, kissing him gently._

The colonel grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "You should be flattered that I want to make love to you constantly."

Gillian nodded. "Oh I am, I just wonder if that thing of yours is _ever satisfied?"_

Jack looked down at himself. "You've exhausted it for now but when we shower that might change." He saw the way she shook her head. "What can I say? You feed it very well, it's become spoiled."

Gillian gave him another kiss and put her head back down. "Let's rest for a little while and then we'll have another go round in the shower."

Jack sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I like the way you think…" He yawned and closed his eyes, sighing contently.


End file.
